Drunk feelings: Dark version
by Stalker-Pickle
Summary: One shot- Dark version of Drunk feelings ... SydxKat ... Not your kind of tea, go make your own.


Kat followed Syd as they walked into his house. He was finally showing some help and care. Unlike when she was saving people from certain doom. Syd let Kat stay in his home until they were able to get her a new home. Kat's previous one got flooded from Syd, his foolishness made it happened. Kat entered his house with a fresh breath of the spring air, even though they were in the winter.

The door went straight to the living room.

At least the room wasn't bad, a couch here, a tv there...

"Sorry for the mess I didn't expect you to be here." Syd chuckled as he moved to the fridge in the kitchen. He opened it and pulled out a drink of something in a glass bottle. Kat still didn't know what most stuff in the world was, she pretended to know or asked what it was. Kat stared at the bottle. Syd stopped drinking it and looked at her. "I'm sorry , did you want some?" He extended his right hand out to Kat handing his drink.

Kat grabbed the glass bottle and looked at it. She shrugged and began drinking. She soon spat it out. "Gross, that was terrible!" Kat yelled as she wiped her mouth with her wrist. She looked at Sdy, all of the liquid got on his police uniform shirt. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry Syd. I didn't like the taste and so, yeah..." Kat awkwardly began rubbing his shirt trying to get the stuff of him with her hands, she blushed feeling his toned chest.

Syd grabbed her hands. "It's okay, Kat!" Syd laughed. "I'll just wash it."

"Oh," Kat's blush grew bigger, "I'm still sorry though."

Syd pulled of his shirt and threw it on the couch. Kat was as red as a tomato seeing him shirtless. It was the first time actually looking at him like that. His shoulders were broad, she couldn't tell when he was wear the shoulder pads on. He was an normal person, not that much muscle. But he had a thin line of white hair on right below his belly button, leading down into his pants. Kat swallowed as she noticed her friend's body.

"Kat?" Syd snapped his fingers in her face. "Anybody home?"

Kat jumped back in a scare. "I'm alive, don't worry." She blurred out. She looked at his shirt. "I thought you said you were going to wash it?" Kat asked as she put her hands on her hips. "And what was in that drink?" She showed the bottle to him for some reason.

"I'm just going to wash it later." Syd waved it off. "It was only beer, relax Kat. Not everybody likes it or can handle it."

She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Can't handle it? I so can!" Kat stomped the ground her high heels clicking the floor. "I just wasn't expecting... the taste to be like... I know I can handle it now that I know what the "beer" taste like, Syd!" Kat frowned.

"Woah, calm down. I wasn't saying that you couldn't handle-" Before Syd could finish, she started to drink the whole thing down. Syd blinked as she but the glass down on a counter. She smirked to him. "Kat, you shouldn't have done that." He pointed to her.

"Why? So I won't make my point?"

"So you won't become drunk."

""Drunk"?" Kat looked at him.

Syd got up and pulled Kat to the couch. "You might not be able to think as fast as you do, but don't worry. I'll take care of you." He sat down on the couch patting the seat beside him. Kat sat down onthe edge gripping the seat tightly. Syd sighed as he saw her doing that. "Kat, its nothing to be worried of, okay? So just lay back until than."

"Okay, Syd. But what else happens when you are on the "drunk"?" Kat asked.

Syd ignored the miss-use of the word. "Well, you sometimes do stupid things and you can't remember anything." Syd shrugged as he put his arm around her. Kat twitch as a feeling she didn't know rised to the surface. Maybe she was drunk? She couldn't tell cause it was some sort of attraction. "Don't worry, black cat girl. I'll take care of you." He said as he started rubbing her arm. "Speaking of cats... Where's Dusty?"

"You got Dusty sick when you flooded my house."

"Oh," Syd looked away. "Anyways, You feeling it yet?"

"I think so? I really don't know, I can feel myself not thinking but I want to do something with you." Kat tried to explain. Syd looked at her like she was crazy. "I don't know what it is, but... I don't know. I coud picture doing it but, I don't know what's it called..."

"Than why don't you do it?" Syd questioned her. Kat started to giggle softly. "Plus, I think your getting drunk."

"Yeah, cool." Kat smiled. Kat got up and stood in front of Syd. "Can I do it?" Syd shrugged than nodded. Kat giggled and set her hands on his lap, it made him curious. "I don't think it is bad." Kat told him. Syd nodded for her to continue. "Okay, I am going to do it on three."

"Go ahead?" Syd smiled.

Kat leaned in, a few inches away from his face. "Okay," Kat giggled, "three." Kat's lips crashed with his, Syd's eyes open wide as he tried to back away. Kat went deeper into the kiss. Making it more awkward for Syd. She finally pulled back smiling. "That was cool." Syd blinked, afraid to move or say anything. Kat sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I wanna do that one more time."

"Kat, wai-" Syd was cut off by yet another kiss. Kat wrapped her legs around his torso. He began to accept he couldn't do anything while she was kissing him. Syd placed his hands on her cheeks and kissed back. She was amazing in every way. Why won't he take the kiss? Than he remembered, she was drunk, a gravity shifter, and seven years younger than him. He pulled back from her. "Kat, we can't do this."

"Why, Syd?" Kat frowned.

"I'll tell you when you sober up. I'll get you some coffee."

* * *

**_An Hour Later_**

* * *

"That's what I did?" Kat asked him blushing. Syd nodded in reply. Kat looked down and bit her lip. "I'm really sorry, Syd. I drank that beer to try and impress you. You probably don't want me here now, don't you?" Kat sadly looked at him with her red coloured eyes tearing up.

Impress? Syd thought. She was trying to impress me? Out of all the people here, she tried to impress me? Syd ooked at Kat. "No, I want you to stay. Kat, now that I know you like me. I need to say something." Syd looked at her seriously. Kat frowned as she thought it was something bad. Syd grabbed her to pull her in. He set his lips on her's, where they belonged. He puled back and looked at her. "I want to be with you. I don't care if your a gravity shifter, or your 18 and I'm 25. I love you."

She looked at him. "I love you too."

Syd smiled to her. She was beautiful, smart, and unique. She was perfect you could say. Syd wanted her, now. He walked over to her and placed his hands on her hips. He looked down on her, he was only a few inches taller than her. He kissed her, picking her up and bring her to the couch to lay her down.

"Syd?! What are you-"

"Don't worry, Kat. I promise I'll take care of you." Syd winked and began kissing her again. Kat smiled against his lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started pulling on his white hair. He grinned and chuckled deeply when she did that. It was adorable.

Syd's tongue started to press against Kat's lips. She opened her eyes arching a brow, wondering what he was doing. She had no experience of what they were doing. But it seemed like Syd knew what to do. "Don't worry... Trust me." Syd whispered in a huskily voice. Kat felt a pleasure shook down and though her body, wanting more of him.

She opened her mouth letting Syd do what he wanted to her. His tongue entered and began moving around in her mouth. Kat felt more pleasure coming on. She wanted more than that. Syd began to take her scarf off. Kat looked at him, he winked back making Kat feel warm on her cheeks.

Syd successfully pulled of the scarf and began kissing her. He went lower, licking her skin and moving to her shoulders. He started to lick her collarbone. Kat began to moan from the new feeling. Syd kissed her neck and sucked on it. Kat could feel the heat building up inside of her.

Syd wasn't wanting to take it easy anymore. He wanted to do her. But he knew she was new at this, so he he tried o go as slow as he can. Trying not to rush her into it. Kat arched up her back, pushing her breast against his chest. Syd could feel his pants getting tighter each second he looked at her.

Kat felt each movement he made, getting better by the minute.

Syd started to push down her clothes. He slid it down slowly, still sucking at her neck. She wasn't stoping him. When he makes up his mind, he sure does makes up his mind. Kat's breast felt the cold air hit her as he slid down her clothes. Kat blushed as he started to take it off completely.

He pulled back from Kat and smiled. Syd admired her body. Her body was perfect. She has been runing arounding the city saving people, she's in perfect shape. He looked at Kat, she smiled and began slipping off her cuff on her hands. Syd pulled off her headband.

His mouth began licking her sromach, and trailing down. Kat's spine gave a shook of pleasure. Syd's hands pushed her legs apart. Kat gasped for air as he started to play with her. He rubbed his tongue along her clit making her shudder. Syd heard all the moans she was giving him.

"I can feel it!" Kat screamed, enjoying it. Syd pulled back before Kat had a chance to reach her climax. Kat breathed heavily. "Why did you stop?" Kat asked.

"I want to be inside of you when you do."

Syd started pulling down his pants, Kat looked at him as he did. Kat noticed a tent in his boxers. She looked up to him and she began tugging the rim of his final piece of clothing. Her hands pulled away his boxer showing his penis, it was ten inches long.

Kat blushed as she looked at him.

"How about I return the favor?" Kat smiled.

Syd blinked, but before he could say anything. Kat's lips pressed against his head of his penis. She began to lick him all over. She was trying to copy his move almost. She sucked on him. Trying to return the favor to him. Syd groaned as she pushed herself lower on to him.

Kat moved her tongue around his shaft. She was coping each of his movements but in different order. She was sucking because of the neck, Kat was licking because of the kiss, and she moved because he went lower and lower on her body.

He pulled away fro her, trying to make it last long. He stood up and picked up Kat. "How about we do it in my room instead?" Syd smirked as she nodded. He carried her to his room and shut the door with his foot. He placed Kat on the bed and crawled over her.

He placed himself against Kat's entrance. He looked up at Kat. "This is going to hurt... a lot, but I promise it'll get better." Kat bit her lip and nodded. He began to slowly push himself inward. Kat flinched as he went deeper inside of her. Syd felt her barrier, he looked at her before he did, than he pushed into her.

"Syd!" Kat yelled trying to pull though the pain. Syd grabbed her hand, trying to sooth her down. Kat's body was trying to adjust to his length and size. "It hurts!" Kat teared up, never feeling this type of pain before. Syd tried to hold her without hurting her. "Oh God..." Kat burried her face in his shoulder. Some time passed before they dared to make a move, in fear of hurting Kat's body. "Try moving, Syd..."

Syd began to push forward into her. Kat gasped for air as whe felt pain and pleasure rushing though her. She placed her hands on his shoulders trying to stay calm. Syd felt Kat's fingertips digging into his skin. Syd pulled out once more and thrusted into her. Kat's pain washed away with the best feeling she ever imaged.

Kat wrapped her arms around his torso, pulling him deeper into her. With each thurst rocked her back and forth. Her fingernails were digging into his skin, making syd moan quietly. Kat was tight, her moans were cute, she was pretty. Syd was gettong more wild just thinking about her.

He began to pick up the paste. His insides were screaming to go faster, but he would stay calm. Kat felt his increase of speed and grab the headboards above her. Her breast bounce when Syd hit her body with his. Kat arched up her stomach and rocking her hips around. She wanted more of him. She wanted all of him.

"Faster Syd..." Kat moaned.

Syd laughed deeply as he went faster. He was at a needy speed. Kat pulled him close and kissed him. He shoved his tongue in her mouth, licking all around. Kat felt his tongue against her cheeck, which made her blush. Her inside began closing a little more at a time. Her walls were wet, making it easy to slid in and out.

Syd felt himself coming, and knew he won't last long enough for Kat. He placed his thumb on her clit and rubbed it fast. She gasped for air though his lips. His other hand made his way to her breast, playing with them made Kat moan louder than before. Syd felt the heat between them rise up a few degrees.

Kat pushed herself up and made Syd lay down. She began riding him. Shoving her hips up and down his shaft. He kept rubbing her clit making her more wet by the second. His hand was covered in her fluids, but they weren't done yet. Syd could feels his pre-cum flowing out of him into her.

Good thing she was a shifter, normal people can't have a baby with them unless they go though a process.

Syd moved her off of him and pulled her to the edge of the bed. He stood up and thrusted into her. It was wonderful. She wrappped her legs and him. He went faster into her, giving her all of it. He never felt this way with any other girl. Syd pulled her up and pushed her against the wall.

He thrusted upwards into her, holding her with one hand and rubbing her clit with the other. Kat set her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and moaned into his ear. "Syd, I love you... I want you more than ever right now. I feel so hot against your hot and sexy body..." Kat whispered to him.

Kat felt at her peak and released all her juices onto him. Syd did the same and carried her to the bed. He set her next to him. They layed there, gasping from their amazing time. Syd licked at her, getting all of ther liquid into his mouth because it was a wonderful taste. He rested his head on a pillow and chuckled.

"You taste good, Kat." He breathed heavily.

"And you were so big." Kat giggled to him. "I never felt this way with anyone."

"Me too, Kat..."


End file.
